Romeo and Juliet
by PersonY2K
Summary: COMPLETE Lizzie tries out for the Romeo and Juliet play because Ethan does. Gordo tries out because Lizzie does. What happens when they're stuck together? LG COMPLETE
1. The Play

Romeo and Juliet  
  
Chapter 1: The Play  
  
A/N: My third fanfic. Please go easy on reviews. The gang is still in eighth grade. Takes place right after Lizzie in the Middle. This is going to be mostly dialogue, not thoughts, unlike the Lizzie McGuire Movie I wrote. There will be some thoughts, though. L/G all the way! And I know that the plot is really basic, and used a lot, but I just want to use it for Lizzie McGuire. And if you have a problem with my un-originality, don't read this fanfic. As simple as that, okay? Oh, yeah... I DON'T OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE! ~Person Y2K  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
(in drama class)  
  
"Right." I rolled my eyes. "This is great. Just great." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Why is so bad?" Miranda whispered to me. "I mean, you met Frankie Muniz this way."  
  
"Yeah, I know. And look how we ended up." I reminded her.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Okay, let me give you the 411 here. Mr. Digg, out drama teacher wants us to do a play. Well, he had it planned for a long time, but it didn't happen untill Frankie Muniz went back to LA. So now we have to do Romeo and Juliet. And the downside is, we all have to be a part of it.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll just try to get the tiniest part possible." I whispered back.  
  
Brrrrring!  
  
"Class dismissed." Mr. Digg said as he started to erase the chalkboard.  
  
"So who are you trying out for, Ethan?" I heard a sickening-sweet voice ask as I got up.  
  
"Uh... who's that main dude?" He asked absentmindedly.  
  
"Romeo." Kate replied.  
  
"Um, does he use a sword?"  
  
"I think so." Kate smiled her famous fake smile.  
  
"Cool! I'm going for him, then!" Ethan left the room.  
  
My jaw dropped. "Oh, my gosh! Did you hear that?"  
  
"What?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Ethan Craft is trying out for Romeo!" I squealed. "I'm soo going to be Juliet!"  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes. "You said you wanted to get the smallest part." He pointed out.  
  
"Well, that was before I knew Ethan is going to be Romeo! I mean, I get to kiss him!" I exclaimed.  
  
"So what are you trying out for?" Miranda asked Gordo.  
  
"Romeo." He said quietly.  
  
"WHAT!" We both practically screamed.  
  
"What?" He asked. "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"It's just... it's you, Gordo. There's got to be a reason." I said.  
  
Animated Lizzie: His college records. Or some director reason. Or...  
  
"Oh, my gosh!" Miranda exclaimed. "I know why!"  
  
His eyes widened. "You do?" He asked breathlessly.  
  
"You so like her! It's obvious!"  
  
"Like who?" He said innocently.  
  
A little too innocently. He seemed scared. I gave him a suspicious glare.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Oooooooooh.  
  
"Parker McKenzie! You totally have a thing for her! She's trying out for Juliet, too." Miranda exclaimed.  
  
Animated Lizzie: OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!  
  
Gordo looked confused for a moment, and then smiled. "Okay, how did you guys know I like her?"  
  
"We can tell by the way you look at her." I said smartly.  
  
Little did we know that Gordo wasn't trying out for Parker...  
  
A/N: Like it so far? I think it's cute. This fanfic won't be really long, trust me. But it might take a long time to write, since I'm working on two other stories at the same time. 


	2. Tryouts

Chapter 2: Tryouts  
  
A/N: Okay, let me get one thing straight. I haven't read the real Romeo and Juliet, so I only know a little of the story. I'm going to make up parts and lines, so please don't give me reviews saying that the lines are wrong. I DON'T OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE! Ciao! ~PersonY2K  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
(Next day at lunch, outside)  
  
"I'm so going to be Juliet!" Kate exclaimed loudly from her cheerleader table. "And Ethan's going to be Romeo. How perfect."  
  
"You know, she's partly right." I said.  
  
Miranda looked at me as if I had lost my mind. "What did you just say?"  
  
"Ethan is going to be Romeo." I paused. "But I'm going to be Juliet, not Kate." I said, stuffing peaches into my mouth.  
  
"No, I'm going to be Romeo and y..." He stopped. "I mean, and Parker's going to be Juliet." Gordo said, emphasizing the word Parker.  
  
"Oh, really? We'll see about that." I smiled.  
  
Briiiiiiiing!  
  
Animated Lizzie: Oh no! I'll be late for tryouts.  
  
"Uh, Lizzie, Miranda, we better get to drama class before we're late." Gordo said. Animated Lizzie: My thoughts exactly.  
  
We started walking up the stairs and headed toward our lockers. "Hey Miranda, what part are you trying out for?" I asked all of a sudden.  
  
"Juliet's mother."  
  
"Oh, it'll be a pleasure having you as a mother, Miranda." I joked.  
  
"No, it'll be a pleasure to Parker." Gordo said.  
  
"Or I might work backstage, with lights or something. I don't know." Miranda said as we slipped into class. "Whatever, you guys."  
  
"Okay, now. Today we're having tryouts for the play. Juliets, please come up." Mr Digg announced.  
  
I got up and went in line with three other girls. Parker, Kate, and a girl named Julissa.  
  
"Sorry we couldn't get the stage today. Now, read the highlighted line." Mr. Digg passed out our scripts.  
  
"And... go!"  
  
Kate stepped up. "Ethan, Ethan, where for art thou Ethan?" She said a little too dramatically.  
  
"What?" Ethan asked, snapping to attention.  
  
The class started giggling.  
  
Animated Lizzie: He's so cute!  
  
"Er... thank you, Kate. You may sit down. Julissa Clarkson, you're up." Mr. Digg said from behind his desk.  
  
Julissa took a deep breath. "Romeo, Romeo, where-" She bit her lip and sat down before she finished.  
  
Ooh, I had a good chance of getting the part now!  
  
"Lizzie McGuire." He said, looking bored.  
  
I closed my eyes and recited. "Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" I recited perfectly, with emotion.  
  
Animated Lizzie: I never knew I was the actress type. Cool!  
  
Miranda's mouth dropped open. "Whoa." She whispered to Gordo.  
  
"I know." He said back.  
  
"Miss McGuire, you can sit down." Mr. Digg said, clearly impressed. "Parker McKenzie, you're next."  
  
"Romeo, Romeo, art... where for art thou..." She got lost for a second and glanced at the paper in her hand. "...Romeo."  
  
Whoa, I thought. She has real talent. If she hadn't stumbled, she might have gotten the part.  
  
"Now, will the Romeos come up?"  
  
Gordo and Ethan were the only ones standing. Mr. Digg handed them scripts.  
  
"Mr. Craft? You first."  
  
Ethan didn't budge.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Don't blow it! Please!  
  
"Um, what am I supposed to say?" He asked. "Oh, yeah. Dude, you better get out of my way or I'll stab you with my sword!"  
  
Animated Lizzie: Nooooooooo!  
  
"Never mind." Mr. Digg sighed. "Ethan, you can take your seat. You too, Mr. Gordon."  
  
"But-Mr. Digg, I didn't say anything." Gordo insisted.  
  
Mr. Digg ignored him and went on.  
  
By the time class was over, I was shaking with excitement.  
  
"At nine o'clock tomorrow, the cast will be posted outside this room. Class dismissed."  
  
Animated Lizzie: Tomorrow! I can't wait that long! 


	3. Stuck

Chapter 3: Stuck  
  
A/N: I DON'T OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE!  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I rushed to the drama classroom at nine o'clock sharp after study hall. Actually, I kind of skidded there.  
  
"Lizzie!" Miranda met me there. "You're Juliet!"  
  
I started squealing loudly.  
  
"Downside is, Gordo's Romeo."  
  
The squealing stopped. "Oh." I said.  
  
Animated Lizzie: The only reason I tried out for Juliet was so I could be with Ethan. Now I'm stuck with Gordo! And a whole bunch of lines to memorize! Ugh.  
  
"Hey, you guys." Gordo came up behind us. "So what are you?"  
  
"Well, I'm Juliet's mother." Miranda said.  
  
"And I'm Juliet." I sighed heavily.  
  
"Then why the long face?" He asked.  
  
"Because you're Romeo." Miranda said softly.  
  
"YES!" He screamed.  
  
We looked at him awkwardly.  
  
Huh?  
  
"I mean, this'll look great on my resume. But it's a bummer that Parker's not Juliet." He looked sort of embarrassed. "But hey, I got the next best thing. I mean, what if Kate was Juliet?"  
  
Animated Lizzie: Well, if he puts it that way...  
  
"Well, whatever."  
  
"Lizzie, see you at rehearsal." Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah, see you." Miranda echoed.  
  
"Bye." I said, and started to walk to math.  
  
What had I gotten myself into?  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"This stinks. Instead of me kissing Ethan, I'll have to kiss Gordo! On a stage! In front of, like, ten thousand people!" I shrieked into the receiver. "The thought of it makes me queasy."  
  
"Well, you can't do anything about it now." Miranda said from the other end of the line.  
  
"I know that! This is the most stupid mistake I have ever made!" I said. "Good thing rehearsal was canceled for today."  
  
Miranda didn't say anything.  
  
"Hello? Are you there?"  
  
"You know, you can get out of it." She said all of a sudden.  
  
"How?" I asked desperately.  
  
I could almost see the gears turning in her head. "Say you're sick. Then you're understudy will have to go."  
  
I sighed. "I wish, but I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Kate's my understudy. If I drop out, she'll make me regret it for the rest of my life! And not to mention Gordo. He'll be totally miserable!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Animated Lizzie: I'm stuck. I mean, which is worse, kissing Gordo, or letting Kate tease me for being a chicken forever?  
  
"I'll have to take the part."  
  
"You can't do that!!!" Miranda exclaimed. "It'll be humiliating."  
  
"Well, what other choice do I have?"  
  
No answer.  
  
A/N: Sorry so short. 


	4. Drop Out

Chapter 4: Drop Out  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I was jumping with joy. I was Romeo, and Lizzie was Juliet. This is what I had been hoping for! I never cared if Parker got the part. I wanted Lizzie to get it.  
  
Why?  
  
Okay, I'm not going to spell it out for you. You get what I'm trying to say, right?  
  
I had no idea on how to tell her. I was so nervous. Now here was my chance. She'd have to fall in love with me.  
  
Right?  
  
No, wrong.  
  
She liked Ethan. And all I wanted was to make her happy. So that's what I would do. I was going to drop out of my role, so Lizzie could be with Ethan.  
  
I dialed her number on my phone. It was great that I wasn't nervous around her. I was only nervous when the subject of guys came up.  
  
It rang three times before Lizzie picked it up. "Hello?" She asked.  
  
"Hey, it's me." I said.  
  
"Oh, hey. I'm on the other line with Miranda, so can you wait a minute?"  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
I waited a couple short seconds, and she was back on the line with me. "So, why'd you call?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Um, I'm telling you that I'm dropping out of the play." I replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because then Ethan will be Romeo..." She didn't let me finish my sentence.  
  
"OH, MY GOSH, GORDO! Thank you! You're the best friend anyone could ever have! I soooooo owe you."  
  
"Yeah, you soooooo do." I joked.  
  
"I know how badly you wanted that part, Gordo. Thanks again! Hey, is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
I thought for a moment. "No. That's it."  
  
"Bye then! I gotta tell Miranda!" She squealed.  
  
I hung up, feeling horrible.  
  
My one and only hope of us being more than just friends was gone.  
  
A/N: You like? Tell me if I should continue. Sorry, but this entire story will have really short chapters, 400 words max. Thanks for reading! 


	5. Good Or Bad News?

Chapter 5: Good or Bad News?  
  
Gordo POV  
  
"Mr. Gordon, I can't allow you to do this." Mr. Digg said the next day.  
  
"Why? I don't want the part." I pointed out.  
  
"Well, you should have never tried out."  
  
"Mr. Digg, you wouldn't get my story."  
  
"Oh, and yet I do, Mr. Gordon. Let's see here... yeah. You have a crush on Miss McGuire. You tried out because she tried out. She tried out because Mr. Craft tried out. But instead of Ethan, you got the part, and now she's stuck with you. But then, you decided to make her happy and drop out so she could co-star with Craft. Am I right?"  
  
My jaw dropped. "How'd you know that?"  
  
He slapped my shoulder. "I'm a teacher, Mr. Gordon. I know these things."  
  
"Okay, but, why can't I drop out?" I said, not quite getting it.  
  
"Two reasons. Number one, you can't give up that easily. Number two..." He shrugged. "Mr. Craft is not my idea of a Romeo. You know, I'm not sure if he even has a brain."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "But Lizzie is going to be so upset." I complained.  
  
"That's not my problem, Mr. Gordon. Maybe you should have checked with me before you told her the news."  
  
Mr. Gordon, Mr. Gordon. When would he stop doing that?  
  
I sighed heavily. "Fine. Whatever." I said, walking out of the classroom.  
  
But secretly, I was pleased.  
  
The bell rang again.  
  
I sighed harder, walked back in, and took a seat. The rest of the class rushed in.  
  
"Bad news." I whispered to Lizzie.  
  
"What?" She looked worried.  
  
"Tell you later." I said as Mr. Digg started talking.  
  
"Okay, let's rehearse the first scene, shall we?"  
  
I pulled out my script. Lizzie looked at me in surprise. She shot me a questioning look.  
  
"He wouldn't let me." I mouthed.  
  
A scowl suddenly covered her face. It was amazing. Why did she hate being with me so much?  
  
I didn't get it. Was this good or bad news? Well, it was good news for me, but bad news for Lizzie.  
  
And I'll say this once again, she's the only one that mattered.  
  
This was a mess. 


	6. Rejected

Chapter 6: Rejected  
  
A/N: I am working on two other stories right now, so I might not update as often. I still have a website to run, you know. Very, very short chapters.  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
I was crushed. Devastated. I mean, now I would never get to kiss Ethan Craft! This really stunk. All because of Gordo... well, actually, all because of Mr. Digg.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Curse you, Mr. Digg!  
  
I walked to Gordo's house, rang the doorbell, and stepped in.  
  
"Okay, dish." I yelled, plopping down on one of his couches.  
  
"He said I couldn't. That's it." Gordo came into the room.  
  
"Did he mention *why*?"  
  
"He said that Ethan wasn't 'his idea' of a Romeo."  
  
Animated Lizzie: How could he say that? Ethan is the best Romeo I can think of.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Uh... nope. Not that I know of."  
  
I scowled. "I can't believe this!"  
  
"It's not *that* bad." Gordo sat down next to me on the couch.  
  
"Not *that* bad? I mean, no offense, Gordo, but I have to kiss *you* now. I find that really gross, disgusting, and creepy."  
  
***  
  
Gordo POV  
  
My face dropped. So she found me gross, disgusting, and creepy. *Really* gross, disgusting, and creepy. She hated me.  
  
"Well, it's just acting." I said, my voice breaking. "It's not like it's *real*."  
  
I wished it was.  
  
"Well, uh... I guess you're right." She still was frowning. "Gordo, what's wrong?" She said, looking at my face. My eyes were watering, and I couldn't talk. I was stumbling over my words.  
  
I swallowed. "Nothing. I just have watery eyes, honest."  
  
She looked unsure, but left anyway. I felt like crying out, "No! Lizzie, don't go!", but instead I let her leave. She hated me anyway. As soon as she walked out the door, I laid down on a couch, her words echoing in my brain.  
  
*I mean, no offense, Gordo, but I have to kiss *you* now. I find that really gross, disgusting, and creepy.*  
  
No offense? No offense, she says? NO OFFENSE? She had broken my heart into pieces and all she could say was no offense?  
  
I thought that playing Romeo would make all my dreams come true, but instead, it was just making things worse.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
"Hey, guys." I said the next morning as I opened my locker. Oh, great. It was stuck. I started pulling, but it didn't work. "Um. can one of you open my locker?"  
  
"I gotta go." Gordo rushed off, forgetting to close his locker. The weird thing was that class didn't even start for another ten minutes.  
  
I slammed his locker for him, and glanced at Miranda. "What's *his* problem?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know." She said quietly. "Maybe you should ask him." She opened my locker and left without another word.  
  
Was it just me, or were my two best friends acting extra weird today? 


	7. Finding the Truth

A/N: Okay, I am so sorry for the no-update lately. I'm so busy these days with soccer, friends, school, these program things, acting class, and packing for camp. We are going on a two-day camp, just like Lizzie did! It that a coincidence or what? Well, anyway, here's chapter 6.  
  
Chapter 6: Finding the Truth  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"What is up with him?" Miranda asked me at lunch.  
  
"Haven't a clue." I said, as I stared at Gordo, who was sitting with Parker and her friends.  
  
Animated Lizzie: He ditched us to sit with Parker. That is so low. And the bad thing is that I don't even know why he's so pissed off! Ugh!  
  
"He's never not ate with us at lunch... well, except for when Brooke..."  
  
"Oh, please don't bring that up." I rolled my eyes as I wondered why Gordo would abandon me.  
  
"Why don't you just ask him what wrong at rehearsal today?" Miranda examined the food on her plate and decided it wasn't human food.  
  
"I... I don't know. I just get some weird feeling that if I ask him, he'll get even more annoyed by me. But still, I don't get why he's avoiding me. Was it something I said?"  
  
"I don't know... I mean, you're the one that showed up on his doorstep the other day. Did anything happen there?"  
  
"If something did, I would have remembered. But my mind's drawing a blank." I bit my nails.  
  
"Tell me what happened, word-for-word." Miranda demanded.  
  
I told her everything I could possibly remember. "And then, he's like, 'It's not that bad.' And then I'm like, 'Not that bad? I mean, no offense, Gordo, but I have to kiss you now. I find that really gross, disgusting, and creepy'. Then he gets all weird and freaky on me. And then he says he has watery eyes and-"  
  
"Whoa. Hold up. Did you say... oh no." Miranda gets up and leaves, muttering 'this is bad' and 'how could I not notice' over and over, leaving me there in mid-sentence.  
  
What was going on?  
  
***  
  
Gordo POV  
  
I did all I could to avoid Lizzie at lunch, but then we had to meet at rehearsal. Just great. She was going to ask what was wrong, and I would just stand there and stutter.  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie calls from the hallway behind me. I sigh heavily and keep walking, pretending that I couldn't hear her.  
  
"Gordo! I had no idea!" The voice gets closer, and I realize that it's not Lizzie, but Miranda.  
  
"Had no idea about what?" I say simply as she catches up with me.  
  
"You are soo head-over-heels."  
  
I frown for a moment, then regain my confidence. "I know. Parker's so hot."  
  
"Not *Parker*." She said, as if it was the stupidest idea in the world. "Lizzie."  
  
I faked a laugh. "Where did you get that idea? That's crazy, it's insane, it's-"  
  
"Scale of 1-10."  
  
"10." I said instantly. Then I realized what I had said and wanted to kill myself. "I mean, that's how much I like Parker, not Lizzie. I mean, if I did like her, hypothetically speaking, I wouldn't-"  
  
"Shut up, Gordo."  
  
"Shuttin'." I become silent, waiting for Miranda to speak.  
  
"This is so cool!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Why do you think that me having a crush on Lizzie is 'so cool'?" I asked.  
  
"Ha! So you *do* like her. I knew it."  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Oh, my gosh, really!" Miranda's eyes become huge.  
  
What was going on with her? "Yes."  
  
She squeals. "You two have to get together."  
  
"Easier said than done." I said, walking into Mr. Digg's classroom, leaving Miranda amazed.  
  
A/N: Not a needed chapter, I know. My mind is blank at the moment. If I get some sudden inspiration, you'll be the first to know. Oh, an GO SEE THE MOVIE! IT ROCKS! I'm writing a sequel to the movie, called 'After Rome'. It'll be posted up soon, and maybe this one story called 'Matchmaker'. I'm not giving anything away! 


	8. What's Wrong With Me?

Chapter 8: What's Wrong With Me?  
  
A/N: I have no ideas! Help me! Give me a story I can mold and work with! Anything!!! Please! I'm begging you!  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie whispered from her seat.  
  
I ignored her. Mr. Digg wasn't in the classroom yet, and the class was sitting, talking, and throwing paper airplanes. I was doodling in my notebook. I didn't notice it, but I was writing her name over and over.  
  
I heard her sigh heavily. She got up and stomped to my desk, calling my name. "Gordo!" She stopped at my desk, and pulled me up by my shirt collar.  
  
I was surprised and jumped back, but she didn't let go. I rolled my eyes. I knew I shouldn't have gotten Lizzie McGuire mad. It isn't pretty.  
  
She let go of me and started yelling. "Why are you ignoring me!?" She exclaimed.  
  
"Me? I'm not ignoring you." I protested innocently.  
  
She pulled me closer, and I stopped breathing. I was about three inches away from her. "Yes. You. Are." She said in between her gritted teeth. "I want to know why!"  
  
At this point, the whole class was staring at us as if they were watching Dawson's Creek. I got so annoyed. If I didn't want Lizzie to know why I was so pissed off at her, why was it such a big deal?  
  
"I'm not, Lizzie." I said simply, hoping that she'd believe me.  
  
She looked into my eyes as if she were searching for the truth. "You're lying." She whispered, and ran out the classroom door crying, passing Mr. Digg on the way.  
  
"Whoa, what's wrong with our Juliet?" He asked the class.  
  
Nobody answered.  
  
Miranda piped up. "She just got dumped by her Romeo."  
  
Mr. Digg glanced at me, and then sighed. "Oh."  
  
My jaw dropped open. I did not dump her! I just... just...  
  
What *had* I done?  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I ran into a bathroom, and started sobbing.  
  
What gave Gordo the nerve to lie to me? And why about something as big as this? I counted to ten and thought about what my mom always said when I got mad at someone.  
  
"Put yourself in their shoes. Think about why they would do such a thing."  
  
I imagined myself as Gordo. Smart, cute, funny... my best friend. And then I imagined myself doing what he does. Getting A's, directing, correcting our mistakes... the normal stuff.  
  
I imagined myself as him for the past week, and I still didn't get why he hated me so much. What was wrong with me? What had I done wrong?  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror. Did he hate me because I was ugly? I was. My stringy blonde hair, my cloudy gray eyes, my fat body, my huge ears. I was nothing but a dumb blonde. Was that it? (A/N: We all know it wasn't!)  
  
Or was it that I wasn't smart? I had never been as smart as everyone else (bet never as bad as Ethan). Or was it that I wasn't nice and considerate?  
  
Then the thought struck me like a bolt of lighting.  
  
He hated me because I used him. I never thought about anybody but myself. Whenever I messed up, I'd come running to him, and he comforted me. But he was sick of taking me selfishness, and now he hated me.  
  
My eyes were red and puffy, and I looked carefully into the mirror. I saw a foggy picture of myself. I was hideous, and I was crying in a bathroom, with no one to comfort me. I needed Gordo. I needed him to assure me that he didn't hate me, and that everything was okay.  
  
But everything *wasn't* okay. 


	9. Apologies

Chapter 9: Apologies  
  
A/N: Thanks so much to reviewers for helping with ideas, and I credit the next few chapters to Tink. I finally got inspiration! I have a really surprising ending, not what you'd expect...  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
I had to apologize... for whatever I had done.  
  
I splashed water onto my face, knowing that it was washing my makeup all off, but I didn't care. I ran my hands through my hair, and made sure I looked okay. I walked back to the classroom, my teeth chattering on how everyone would act.  
  
I looked through the window on the side of the door.  
  
Kate and Gordo were standing up, kissing.  
  
I gasped loudly.  
  
Somebody who sitting next to the door glanced outside, and I ducked.  
  
Then it hit me. They were rehearsing. But it seemed so real! They were so into it. I knew Kate was a better actress than I was, and that I was just lucky to get the part of Juliet, but... she didn't have to go and be so good at it!  
  
Animated Lizzie: Five minutes I run off, and they put my understudy in the play. Gosh!  
  
I took a deep breath and twisted the doorknob, hoping I wouldn't interrupt something. When I walked in, everyone just stared at me, like they had when I was a model. Well, this time I wasn't a model, just an insane girl who ran off in the middle of class.  
  
"More pressure! Make it look real!" I heard Mr. Digg say from the opposite end of the room. Kate and Gordo pressed harder, and I looked at them strangely.  
  
"Mrs. McGuire! Glad to see you're joining us!" Mr. Digg exclaimed.  
  
Gordo and Kate snapped away from each other.  
  
"Oh, that is the most sickening thing I have ever done! Augh, ewww..." I could hear Kate complaining.  
  
I scoffed and rolled my eyes. She was being so pathetic and immature. I mean, it was just acting. All fake. It didn't matter. She was being so selfish, and hypocritical...  
  
It didn't occur to me that I had been acting the same way.  
  
***  
  
"And... that's why I am really, really sorry. I seriously didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry for using you, and never caring about what you thought. Forgive me?" I was crying, and practically on her knees.  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie. Listen to me." He looked me straight in the eye. "It's not you, it's me. I was having a really bad day. All of that you said... it isn't true. You're great, Lizzie. You smart, and pretty, and... everything a guy could want. How could I hate you?"  
  
I tried her tears and sniffled. "Are you positive?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Thanks, Gordo."  
  
He nodded again, and walked off.  
  
"That's so sweet." I whispered as he disappeared from sight, and I rethink what I said.  
  
*I mean, no offense, Gordo, but I have to kiss *you* now. I find that really gross, disgusting, and creepy.*  
  
Well, I was beginning to think that it wouldn't be so creepy after all.  
  
A/N: Hey, ya'll! Okay, if you want the story to be totally spoiled, I'll give away the ending, because I know some of you just can't wait. E-mail me at s_mittal12@yahoo.com if you want it spoiled, and I'll send you a summary. But I'm warning you, I think it would be better just to wait and read, but if you can't stand it... you have an alternative. Okay, Thanks! 


	10. Confusing

Chapter 10: Confusing  
  
A/N: This might be the last update I have for a long time. Two months, July 15th, to be exact. Why? Vacation. I know it sucks, because I'm going to a place with no internet, no TV, no plugs (for a CD player. DVD player, etc), no radio, no nothing! And no AC, but it'll be 1250F or higher. So please don't get mad at me for not updating, be sorry for me instead. It'll be torture!  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"I'm a hazard to myself... don't let me get me..." I sang on the way to my locker.  
  
"Hey, nice to see you smiling." Gordo commented, as he took books out of his locker.  
  
"Nice to see you're not avoiding me anymore."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "That never happened."  
  
"Fine, okay, it didn't." I agreed, not quite sure what he meant by that.  
  
"Oh! Mrs. Kindle told me to come five minutes before homeroom to talk about my extra credit project..." Gordo rushed off.  
  
"Uh, okay." I said, and soon he was gone.  
  
I was all by myself, because for some very odd reason, Miranda was sick today.  
  
Well, I was all by myself until-  
  
"Lizzie!" Ethan exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, Ethan." I said, amazed at how I wasn't nervous around him. "So, what's you're part for 'Romeo and Juliet?"  
  
"Uh... I got that one dude, Greg." Ethan said.  
  
"Greg?" I asked. There was no such part in the play.  
  
Ethan looked confused. "You know, your servant?"  
  
Ohhh. That made much more sense. "You mean, Gregory?"  
  
"Yeah." He rolled his head around. "Him." He looked as if he were nervous about something, but I knew that was impossible.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Ethan may not be able to remember the parts in Romeo and Juliet, but he sure does remember how to dress and act around girls!  
  
"Yo, listen, Lizzie. Um... I got these free movie tickets... well, actually Tawny did... but whatever. So, um, do you wanna go with me...?" He asked, stumbling on every few words.  
  
I froze. This was not happening... was it?  
  
Animated Lizzie: This is the part where the alarm clock always goes off... wait, I've said that many times before, haven't I?  
  
I became speechless. It was an exact reply of what had happened with Frankie. I didn't know how to react, what to say. It was so weird. I mean, why wasn't I more excited? If Ethan had asked me out a week ago, I would have been thrilled. What had happened over the past week? What changed that?  
  
"Sure." I smiled brightly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Cool! Pick you up, eight o'clock, Friday night." He walked off, leaving me stunned.  
  
The bell rang, and I walked to homeroom, still trying to make sense of what Ethan had just said.  
  
***  
  
"Oh... that's, um... great." Gordo said.  
  
I looked at him strangely. There was something totally freaky going on with him, I knew it. I mean, what kind of person says, 'That's, um, great' when you tell him that you've been asked out by your crush?  
  
"I mean, I bet you'll have a great time." He smiled weakly and dug into his cafeteria food (if that's what you want to call it).  
  
"I know. He says maybe we'll see..." I trailed off, and noticed that Gordo wasn't listening to me.  
  
In fact, he wasn't even sitting next to me anymore. 


	11. Before the Date

Chapter 11: Before the Date  
  
A/N: I'M BACK!  
  
Gordo POV  
  
Lizzie.  
  
On a date.  
  
With ETHAN?  
  
Ethan taking out Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie and Ethan.  
  
Ethan and Lizzie.  
  
However way a put it, it broke my heart.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
I threw my eleventh reject outfit on my bed. I couldn't figure out what to wear! Everything was wrong. Either my blues wouldn't match, or I had no jewelry to go with it, or else it would look terrible for the occasion. I needed help. Big time. I rushed to my phone and speed-dialed Gordo's number since Miranda was still sick.  
  
"Hello?" I heard a weak voice say.  
  
"It's me. I need help picking an outfit for my date. Can you get over her please?" I begged, staring at myself in the mirror.  
  
"I don't know, I..." Gordo's voice was barely audible.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. Gordo almost *never* became tired nor weak.  
  
He gulped. "Fine. Just... mmmm." He groaned.  
  
"Gordo, what's wrong?" I bit my lip.  
  
"Nothing. His voice was below a whisper.  
  
"Can you come here? Can you manage?" I asked.  
  
He took a deep breath. "Sure. I'll be there. Bye." He hung up.  
  
I was worried. What could've gone wrong?  
  
***  
  
Gordo POV  
  
I splashed my face with water. I was sincerely mad at myself. I almost started crying on the phone. That would have really blown it.  
  
I grabbed my jacket and headed outside Halfway to Lizzie's, it began to Rain. Pour. Thunder and lightning. Great. It just perfectly fit my mood. Soon I started sneezing. I was going to get pneumonia or something. By the time I knocked on the McGuire's door, I was soaking wet. And in a hysterical coughing fit.  
  
Lizzie answered the door. "Oh, thank goodness that you're here. I'm so confused on what to wear..." She stopped for a moment and studied me while I was gasped. "What happened to you?"  
  
I couldn't answer. She dried me off with a towel, and laid me down on the couch. She brought me hot chocolate and sat by me, dabbing my face every once in a while with hot water. It felt great. She was so close to me.  
  
It scared me.  
  
"Lizzie, why do you need my help? That" I coughed, "outfit looks amazing on you." Cough, cough, sneeze.  
  
Lizzie blushed. "This?"  
  
I nodded and took a sip of my hot cocoa.  
  
She was wearing a minidress that was made of American flag fabric. It looked as if she had wrapped the flag around herself. The dress glimmered every time it hit light since it had sparkles on it.  
  
"Just let me do your hair."  
  
"You, do *my* hair?" She looked at me in disbelief. "Are you sure you know how?"  
  
"Just sit."  
  
Lizzie crouched down so I could do her hair. She handed me a brush and a couple of scrunchies and a couple clips and pins. I ran the brush through her silky blonde hair. It felt so soft... I snapped out of my daydream and continue making the hairstyle. (A/N: Think of the style she has in 'First Kiss' when Ronny dumps her.)  
  
The doorbell rang, and Ethan came into the room, just in time to see me finishing up her hair. I blushed beet red and Lizzie jumped up, clearly embarrassed.  
  
"Wow. Lizzie, you look hot!" Ethan exclaimed.  
  
She smiled brightly.  
  
I frowned. I never got that smile. The 'I really like you and I think you like me too so I'm flirting' smile. I wanted that smile. I ached for it.  
  
Get well soon, Gordo." Lizzie said, walking outside with Ethan behind her.  
  
Yeah. Right. 


	12. Me and Ethan

Chapter 12: Me and Ethan  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay. This was on hiatus, updating 'After Rome', and 'Amnesia'. I'll update a lot more from now on. This story is going to end around chapter 18, 19 or 20.  
  
Gordo POV  
  
"Oh, and then he took me to this cute little ice cream shop called 'Silver Dipper'!" She exclaimed. "Who knew Ethan could be so... sweet."  
  
I scoffed. I took Lizzie to Silver Dipper almost every weekend, *and* paid for her ice cream, and she never thought I was sweet. She expected me to do that. I was Gordo, her ice cream-buying, comforting, tell her she's great, sidekick.  
  
Did being sidekick involve listening to her endless, long-winded talks about Ethan and how great he was?  
  
I mean, Ethan's okay, but he's just not... smart. Or sensible. He was weird and kind of stupid (okay, really stupid) and all the girls wanted him. I was so flat-out jealous that I was going to explode! Why couldn't Lizzie want me as much she wanted Ethan?  
  
What did she see in him anyway, except good hair and a killer smile? I was the one helping her get ready. I'm the one who always makes her feel better. Then why wasn't I the one she was swooning over?  
  
"Yup, he's real sweet." I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
"And then after he dropped me off at my house, he asked me to be his..."  
  
"Hey, Lizzie, what's going on!" Ethan approached our lunch table. "Can I sit here?"  
  
'No'. I thought.  
  
"Sure." Lizzie grinned at him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
WHY WAS SHE DOING THIS IN FRONT OF MY OWN FACE?????  
  
"Hey, Gordon, guess what?" He said, with that stupid grin on his face.  
  
I sighed. "What, Ethan?" I said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Me and Lizzie are going out."  
  
I spit out my macaroni and cheese. "WHAT!?"  
  
"Ew, Gordo, gross!" Lizzie got up. "Come on, Ethan, let's go sit somewhere else." She said, eyeing me and my chewed mac and cheese.  
  
I sighed. Just perfect. My own best friend had become Ethan's girlfriend, and had totally blown me off.  
  
This was a qualified disaster.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I just slipped into drama class and found a note on my usual desk. 'Sorry', It said. 'For messing up your lunch with Ethan. Forgive me?'  
  
I turned around and saw Gordo with a hopeful smile on his face. I nodded and sighed.  
  
Gordo was acting extra strange these past few days. Really strange.  
  
"Okay, class, as you know the performance is in only one week from tomorrow, and..."  
  
"Wait, Mr. Digg." Ethan said, counting on his fingers. "That's seven more days right? There are six days in a week, and then if you add one more, it's seven."  
  
Mr. Digg scrunched up his face. "*Right*. Oh, well, as I was saying..."  
  
I let him blabber and sighed in happiness.  
  
Ethan was my boyfriend. Everything was just right.  
  
If only he was Romeo.  
  
"Now, places, everyone!" Mr. Digg exclaimed.  
  
I groaned. This play was the only thing messing up my almost perfect life.  
  
***  
  
"So, Lizzie, the play's da bomb, isn't it?" Ethan asked me at our already second date that evening.  
  
I stabbed my lasagna with a fork. "Yeah, it's great... but I kind of wish someone *else* was Romeo." I said, hoping he'd get the hint.  
  
"Who?"  
  
I grinned. He was so cute when he was confused. "You, of course."  
  
His eyebrows shot up. "Me, no way! Gordon is really good at memorizing all those lines and junk. I mean, remember when Gordon made that movie and you weren't being supportive? That's when I found out that I can't act because all of that walking and talking... at the same time.. it's just...hard."  
  
I groaned. Why did he have to bring that up? "Ethan, do you think I'm supportive?" I asked.  
  
"I think you are... what's supportive mean?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Never mind."  
  
A/N: Did you see it? Lizzie's not nervous around Ethan anymore, and nor does she flirt with him? What does that mean? Well, we all know.... but when's Little Miss Clueless gonna find out? Review please! 


	13. Media

Chapter 13: Media  
  
A/N: Hey! I'm sorry, but this chapter is very painfully Gordo-ish. Well, not *too* painful, but whatever.  
  
I just wanted to say that thanks to everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry I don't update as much anymore, but hello, I've got six stories ot be working on here, I can't spend my whole life on it! But special thanks to Sarah, who really forced me to write this, even tough I'm so incredibly busy with soccer and homework and blah and blah... GO SARAH!  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"Okay, class, just one week until the performance! And... guess what!?" Mr. Dig said dramatically.  
  
"We don't have to do it?" I grumbled under my breath.  
  
I knew I was being a sourpuss, it just was that I was definitely *not* looking forward to having a play about love when my boyfriend wasn't my boyfriend in it, you know what I mean? Sure, Gordo was great, but... he was no Ethan.  
  
"No, Miss McGuire, it hasn't been canceled. In fact, quite the contrary." Mr. Dig took a deep breath. "I got The Los Angeles Leader's Yvonne Keen to report on our play, and TV18, the local Hillridge channel, will also be there, taping the whole thing, and the New York Times editor, Mari Besonen is going to check us out, and maybe even a couple other TV stations!"  
  
The class gasped.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Moi? On TV? Tell me this isn't happening!  
  
As soon as the class had gotten over the shock, they started cheering and whistling and stuff. But I sunk lower into my seat. I could *never* do this!  
  
At the end of class, I was the last one out, and stopped by Mr. Dig's desk.  
  
"Mr. Dig, I wasn't exactly looking forward to this play. I am not good with crowds, I get nervous and sweaty and stuff. But I adjusted. But this news thing... it's too much. I'm going to just, like, freeze on stage."  
  
Mr. Dig smiled. "Oh, okay. You want me to give the part to Miss Saunders?"  
  
I gasped. "No!"  
  
Animated Lizzie: Never!  
  
"I mean... I like the part.. but... uh..." What exactly was I trying to say?  
  
"Miss McGuire, what can *I*do?" Mr. Dig asked.  
  
"I-I don't know." I stuttered. "Maybe I'm losing it."  
  
"Listen, Lizzie, you're a great actress. Don't let anything ruin that. Nervousness... it happens to everyone. It'll go away once you start performing a while."  
  
Animated Lizzie: Did he just call me Lizzie and not Miss McGuire? Whoa, he really *is* serious.  
  
I nodded, totally reassured. "Okay."  
  
***  
  
Gordo POV  
  
I listened to Lizzie squeal about her great dates with Ethan, whine about how hard it'll be to perform in front of the New York Times, and groan about having to do the play with me.  
  
"Gordo, you're awesome and all... it's just... you know, Ethan's my boyfriend. And you're not."  
  
Oh, sure rub it in.  
  
"So... I feel weird trying to act like I love my best guy friend... I hope this sounds right." Lizzie frowned, waiting for a reaction.  
  
No. It sounds completely wrong!  
  
"But it's okay, because Ethan said he's going to take me to the Holy Rigatoni after the performance for a private dinner, so I'm good. What are you doing after the play?"  
  
Go around screaming 'I kissed Lizzie, but she still hates me!'  
  
"Uh... Probably go home, eat dinner, and sleep, like every *normal* teenager." I said, trying not to sound *too* sarcastic.  
  
Lizzie's face softened. "Gordo, there's something wrong. I know it."  
  
I shook my head unconvincingly. "No, everything's just swell."  
  
She raised her eyebrows. "Swell? Okay, Gordo, tell me. I can help."  
  
Oh, sure, she could help. She could help by just staying out of my life and not bring Ethan up for once, but like she cared about me! I was just *Gordo* the wall. *Gordo*, the listener.  
  
More like Gordo the idiot.  
  
Tears were stinging my eyes, but I blinked them in. "No, you can't."  
  
She looked awfully concerned, with her big blue eyes staring at me and the crease in her forehead. 'Stop looking at me like that'. I pleaded in my brain. 'You're killing me!'  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
I was about to tell her to get out of my life, but I held it in. "I'm sorry, Lizzie, I have to go." I said, running out of her house, leaving her baffled.  
  
A/N: SSS! (sorry so short) and TBC! R/R please! 


	14. A Day Away

Chapter 14: A Day Away  
  
A/N: Wow, I didn't even think this was *that* good of a story, but people seem to like it!! Well, now I present to you, Chapter 14! Love me for it, I may not update again until... September. Lol. That's like, a day or something. But, really, I might not update for a while. School, soccer, life...  
  
Hey, I just found something I'm good at! I have really great ideas for music videos on the Metamorphosis CD. If anyone wants to hear my ideas, just e-mail me at s_mittal12@yahoo.com with one of these songs (I haven't thought of more yet.)  
  
1. So Yesterday  
  
2. Come Clean (This one's cool!)  
  
3. Where Did I Go Right?  
  
4. Anywhere But Here (This one's in the works, still getting ideas)  
  
5. Love Just Is  
  
6. Metamorphosis  
  
7. Working It Out  
  
***  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
God, Gordo was confusing me. One second he was all happy and supportive about, well, everything, and the next minute he turned on me! I felt like our friendship was tearing apart.  
  
And as if I didn't have *enough* pressure on me, the performance was tomorrow. Yes, just one day. And not with Ethan, with Gordo.  
  
Why was it that everything that could possibly occupy my mind included the word 'Gordo' in it? Gordo this, Gordo that. What I really needed to be thinking about was where was my dress? Mr Dig had ordered it, but it didn't arrive. It was weird practicing at dress rehearsal with Gordo in his tights (A/N: Funny sight. Gordo in tights!!) and me, in my plain jeans and t- shirt.  
  
Speaking of rehearsal...  
  
***  
  
"Oh, gosh, We're going to be so late!" I said, running toward our school for our after-school dress rehearsal.  
  
"Speaking of food..." Gordo started.  
  
"We weren't speaking about food!" I exclaimed, dashing down Elk Street.  
  
He groaned. "Well, since now we're on the subject, can we stop to get Curly Fries? I'm starving!"  
  
I scoffed.  
  
I opened the door and we both ran to the auditorium. "Miss McGuire, Mr. Gordon, thank you for coming, but practice started at 5, not 6." Mr. Dig frowned.  
  
I caught my breath. "Sorry." I said, wanting to collapse into one of the chairs in the back row.  
  
"Okay, now that *everyone's* here," Mr. Dig said, eying us. "we can start practice. Scene 3!"  
  
"S-scene 3?" I sputtered. "Wha-what about scene one first?" I added meekly. "Oh, Miss McGuire, stop being so immature."  
  
Animated Lizzie: IMMATURE! I'd like to see you kiss your best friend on stage!  
  
I took a deep breath. This was not fun anymore. Scene three was the scene that we *hadn't* practice a million times. In fact, we had only practiced it once, and that was when I had seen Gordo and Kate making out that one day. So therefore, I had a right to be freaked out.  
  
"Oh, yeah, and your dress hasn't arrived yet." Mr. Dig said. "You don't need any makeup or wardrobe at the moment."  
  
I sighed. Oh, well. That gave me extra time to practice my lines for scene three. I flinched as soon I saw the first words on the page.  
  
SCENE THREE:  
  
(Romeo and Juliet kissing.)  
  
I shuddered. Gordo and me, kissing? Ewww. I sighed. At least I only had to do this about four or five times, then it would be over.  
  
Then a terrible thought stuck my mind.  
  
What if the new York Times gets a picture of me and Gordo kissing and puts it on the front cover? What if they show the *whole* play on TV? I'd just die. Ethan would probably dump me, and... I wracked my head for other thoughts. Pleasant thoughts.  
  
"Juliet!" I heard Gordo's voice calling. "Get up here."  
  
I turned around and saw Gordo onstage in his little purple tights and smirked. "You look like a ballet dancer." I chortled.  
  
He frowned and crossed his arms. "If Shakespeare knew how stupid tights were gonna be in the 21st century, then he wouldn't have put them in his play!" He complained.  
  
I giggled and got onto stage, all my nervousness gone because of Gordo in his ridiculous tights.  
  
"Places, everyone!" Mr. Dig said.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Here goes nothing.  
  
The script said that they were 'romantically intertwined', which in my case meant that they were making out big time. Making out with Gordo? Ha. I must have done something in a past life to deserve this.  
  
And suddenly, when I was leaning over to start making out (or in their case, being 'romantically intertwined') with Gordo, the fire sprinklers came on. I gasped. Mr. Dig looked at the ceiling and mumbled some curse words. "EVERYONE OUTSIDE!" He yelled.  
  
We all herded outside, and sighed a breath of relief. 'Thank you.' I whispered to God.  
  
We never *did* find out who turned on those sprinklers, but I had a hunch...  
  
Gordo.  
  
A/N: Why does she think it's Gordo? I dunno. I just wanted to add that so it seemed like Gordo was helping Lizzie. Like, he knew she didn't want to kiss him, so he deliberately set the sprinklers on a timer, even though he was dying to get that kiss. He is so sweet! ^_^ 


	15. The Big Day

Chapter 15: The Big Day  
  
A/N: After this there are only four more chapters after this one, people! This story is almost over, and I'll have start another one, or else focus hard on The Tale of the McGuire-Gordons and That's My Gordo. Thank you for all of the reviews! ^_^ I'm getting like, five every two hours!  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"Gordo! Just five hours, two minutes, and five seconds until our show starts!" I exclaimed.  
  
He raised his eyebrows sarcastically. "Really? Because I thought it was five hours, three minutes, and twenty-four seconds. Or at least that's what you told me about thirty seconds ago!"  
  
Gordo obviously wasn't as nervous about this play as I was. Today was the big day. All I had been working for. What if I messed up?  
  
"Sorry. I'm just freaking out."  
  
He smiled. "Don't worry, Lizzie. It's going to be fine."  
  
I sighed. "Yeah, but why can't Juliet fall in love with Gregory instead of Romeo?"  
  
"Then it wouldn't be called 'Romeo and Juliet.'"  
  
I twirled a strand of hair around my finger, and remembered something. "Oh no! Gordo, what time is it!?" I sat up, trying to find a clock.  
  
"*You're* asking me?" He mumbled. "It's almost two o'clock."  
  
"Ooh, sorry. I have to go to the Digital Bean! I'm meeting Ethan there!" I exclaimed, and rushed out of Gordo's house.  
  
***  
  
I waited patiently for about five minutes, but Ethan didn't show up. He *had* said the table by the door' hadn't he? Then why wasn't he here yet?  
  
A waitress came up to me. "Would you like something?"  
  
Animated Lizzie: Yeah, for Ethan to show up.  
  
I shook my head and continued to stare at the closed doorway, hoping he'd burst in any second now.  
  
I waited for a long time. About half an hour. Probably five or six people asked me what I was doing there for so long or if I wanted something to drink. And Ethan still didn't come. Had he forgotten? Was he really late? Was he maybe rehearsing his lines for the play?  
  
And after the small hand hit twelve, and the big hand landed on three, I came to a realization.  
  
I had been stood up.  
  
***  
  
Tears silently dripped down my face as I zipped the back of my purple and red velvet dress. Didn't he care about me? Why didn't he come? I called him, and it was busy. That meant he had to be at home. Then why... how.... he was my boyfriend. He was supposed to call me and tell me why.  
  
Man, was I mad at Ethan.  
  
I ran a hand through my hair and tied it in a bow. Wow, the costume looked so real. Mr. Dig wanted me to try it on before the performance to make sure it fit. It did. I slipped it off and put on my normal clothes.  
  
"Honey, it's time to go!" I heard my dad call.  
  
I wiped away my tears and put the dress and the rest of my props into a bag and silently walked downstairs, wondering what Ethan was doing right now.  
  
Through the entire care ride I didn't say a word.  
  
***  
  
"Where's Mr. Gordon?" I heard Mr. Dig ask someone.  
  
They shrugged.  
  
"Hey, Miranda!" I said cheerfully, trying to forget what had happened. "You look great!"  
  
She frowned. "Don't you mean I look old?"  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Lizz-ay!" I heard Ethan behind me.  
  
"Lous-ie." I heard a scowling voice along with him.  
  
I spun around and gasped. He was holding hands with none other than... Kate!  
  
"Ethan... how could you..."  
  
"Miss McGuire!" Mr. Dig clutching my shoulder. "Have you seen Mr. Gordon?"  
  
I shook my head. "Not since two."  
  
He sighed. "He should be here by now! The New York Times just got here." His cell phone rang and he answered it and started chatting.  
  
Great. First, Ethan two-times me for Kate, and now Gordo was missing! This was a disaster.  
  
I almost started to cry, but held it in. How dare he do this to me? I thought he really and truly liked me. I thought we had something special that set us apart from other couples. Gordo was right. Ethan was totally wrong for me.  
  
I wished I'd known that sooner.  
  
"Yes, we will get back with you." He said. Mr. Dig hung up his cell phone, looking very concerned.  
  
"What?" I asked, looking at the pale face of Mr. Dig.  
  
"Mr. Gordon... he's in the hospital."  
  
A/N: Ha-ha! Cliffie! Not what you expected, right? I bet you were expecting Gordo and Lizzie to fall in love during the time they kiss in the play, right? Well, ha-ha, you're wrong! *laughs evilly* 


	16. WHAT Happened?

Chapter 16: WHAT Happened!?  
  
A/N: To the reviewer who said they needed more than one practice... they did, but in class. They had a rehearsal in class every day for weeks, only the one in the previous chapter was a dress rehearsal. Here's a chapter for all of you that complained that the others were too short.  
  
***  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I was late. I rapidly put all of my costumes and stuff into a bag, and rushed out the door. My parents couldn't come, they had this VERY important meeting in L.A, and they promised to buy the school's tape of the performance.  
  
So that left me, late, in the dark, with no one to drive me to the school. I thought of going to the McGuire's house, but I figured they'd already left by now. I had no choice. I had to run there.  
  
Fortunately, the school was only two miles or so away, so I could maybe make it, if I got to the bus stop on time. I ran as fast as I could. I couldn't see much of anything, because it was November, and there wasn't any sun left at 7:30.  
  
I sighed as I reached Salisbury, the super-busy street. How was I going to cross it? There was an endless sea of traffic. I waited a few minutes, and when I thought the traffic had cleared up, I looked both ways, and ran across the street like an insane maniac. But then, out of nowhere, came a speeding red car.  
  
I tried to run faster, but there was no use. It was going to get there faster than I could. I closed my eyes. This was it. This was how I was going to die.  
  
I froze in the middle of the street, and a deer-caught-in-headlights look crossed my face right before the car slammed it's breaks (not on time), and skidded toward me.  
  
Everything became dark.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
What! WHAT!? *WHAT!?*  
  
Gordo in the hospital?  
  
"What!" I exclaimed. "Why is he there?"  
  
"He got hit by a car." Mr. Dig said, looking at the ground.  
  
My jaw dropped. Gordo got hit by a car... that was... horrible.... TERRIBLE! "But how-" I started, but Mr. Dig cut me off.  
  
"Mr. Craft..." Mr. Dig closed his eyes. "You're in."  
  
My mouth dropped open. ETHAN! Ethan was playing Romeo? What was this, a soap opera? First, Gordo's in the hospital (which I still didn't get, by the way) and then Ethan is in the play as Romeo? Everything was happening too fast.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait..." I said. "What's happening?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Gordon won't be able to make it, so his understudy is in." Mr. Dig said, occupied in scribbling something down on his clipboard. He started walking toward stage left.  
  
"Why isn't Gordo here?" I asked, although I knew the answer.  
  
"He got hit by a car." Mr. Dig repeated impatiently. "Miss McGuire, the show starts in less than thirty minutes. Are you ready?"  
  
I ignored his question. "How did he get hit by a car?" I gasped.  
  
"He supposedly was on his way here."  
  
How could Mr. Dig act like this was no big deal? Gordo had never, ever been in the hospital before, well, at least, not because he was seriously injured. And now... the night of our performance... it was so hard for my brain to interpret.  
  
"I have to go see him!" I exclaimed. "Is he okay?"  
  
"No, Miss McGuire, didn't you hear me? The play starts very soon. You can't go now."  
  
"But I have to!" I insisted.  
  
"Then I'll have to put Miss Saunders in the play."  
  
I sighed. I hadn't thought of that! "But..."  
  
Ethan was Romeo. I was Juliet. It was a dream come true! I couldn't pass up this opportunity just because Gordo was in the hospital. And anyway, it wouldn't make any difference to Gordo if I went or not. I was no doctor. I couldn't make him better. I could just... see him some other time.  
  
"...Okay." I said. "I'll go get ready."  
  
I headed toward the dressing room when I heard something ringing. I looked down at the makeup counter. It was Mr. Dig's cell phone. I picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" I said.  
  
"Hillridge hospital here. We'd like to inform you that Mr. Gordon is in a coma." A flat man's voice filled my ears.  
  
I dropped the phone and gasped. A COMA! This was not good.  
  
"One minute please." I whispered into the receiver. I ran around backstage, trying to find Mr. Dig. "It's the hospital." I mouthed to him, and returned to the dressing room.  
  
I slumped down in a chair and started to cry.  
  
Gordo was sick. Very sick. He was in a coma. In the hospital. The words flew around my head as the tears started flooding out. Why had it happened? What had he done to deserve it? Gordo was the good guy. He wasn't supposed to get hurt. This was all wrong.  
  
But I couldn't go see him. If I did, then Kate would rag on me until the end of time on how she got to play opposite Ethan, and how she was on TV... and I'd never get to kiss Ethan in the play. This was what I wanted from the beginning. Ethan and me, Romeo and Juliet.  
  
You know what they say; 'Be careful what you wish for. You might get it.'  
  
I didn't want it anymore. All I wanted was for Gordo to be okay.  
  
I had to go.  
  
But I couldn't.  
  
I sat there sobbing silently, staining my beautiful dress with tears. I was a mess. The whole world was a mess. 'Why today?' I wondered. 'Couldn't this have happened any other day?' I got up and looked in the mirror. I didn't care what anyone said.  
  
I was going to see Gordo. 


	17. The Hospital

Chapter 17: The Hospital  
  
A/N: This probably echoes the part in Amnesia where Gordo comes to the hospital to see Lizzie, because I really can't do different hospital scenes.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I ran to the other side of the stage, still with tear-stained cheeks, and tried to find Mr. Dig through the crowds of people. I had to tell him to put Kate in for me. I found him, chatting with Veruca in a little corner.  
  
"Mr. Dig, I'm dropping out." I whispered to him as quickly as possible. Before he had a chance to respond, I was on my way to my parents, who were sitting in the front row.  
  
"Mom, Dad!" I exclaimed.  
  
My mother gasped. "Lizzie! You've been crying! What's wrong sweetheart?" She said, embracing me into a huge hug in front of the whole audience.  
  
"Gordo's in a coma." I said, squeezing in my tears.  
  
Her jaw dropped open. "What?"  
  
"In Hillridge hospital. Let's go." I said, already dashing out the door, my dress sweeping the floor.  
  
***  
  
My dad parked the car in the parking lot and motioned for us to get out.  
  
Gordo. Of all people, why did Gordo have to be here? He was so amazing... and he was the only guy who truly cared about me. How could I have chosen Ethan over him? Ethan was just a rude excuse for a cute face. But Gordo... he was much deeper than that. He had a brain, he had feelings.  
  
If he were to survive, I'd never take him for granted ever again. Never. I'd be with him every moment of my life, making sure that he never would end up in the hospital again.  
  
Comas were not very good things. People DIED from comas.  
  
Gordo wasn't going to die, was he?  
  
I pictured Gordo's curly head lying in a deserted bed as I crossed the parking lot. It hurt to see him like that. I wanted him with me right now, telling me everything would be okay. He was strong but sensitive. Confident but sometimes unsure. That was Gordo, alright.  
  
How could I have called him gross, disgusting, and creepy? Kissing him would be a wonder... if only he were conscious. I thought about what he had said several weeks ago.  
  
* You're great, Lizzie. You smart, and pretty, and... everything a guy could want. How could I hate you?*  
  
I grinned through my tears at the thought. He had called me pretty. No one *ever* called me that. He really was the sweetest, most marvelous person on the face of the earth, and I didn't even know it. I didn't realize how lucky I was to even have him speak to me. Any girl would die for a guy like him... and I had chosen Ethan.  
  
We entered the hospital, and I shuddered. Hospitals always had creeped me out. They were cold, white, and scary. To be a patient there would be utter torture.  
  
The lady at the counter smiled at me when she saw me in the dress. "Hello." She said in a friendly and cheerful tone, as if people weren't dying every second.  
  
"Gordon... David Gordon." I choked out, closing my eyes so the tears wouldn't spill. The woman gave a number to my parents, and we headed to the elevator.  
  
It seemed like ages ago when Gordo and I were at dress rehearsal, about to practice our kiss. Was it really just yesterday? Was it just yesterday when I thought that Ethan was the most wonderful thing on the planet?  
  
Was it just yesterday Gordo had been alive and healthy?  
  
I sniffed loudly as the elevator opened. I stepped inside silently and pressed 12.  
  
I'd known this boy since birth, and did I ever, even once, think about how lucky I was to have him care about me? I thought he'd be there forever. I took him for granted. I never thought about helping him, just how he would help me. He would've sacrificed his whole world for me, and I wouldn't even given a moment to show my appreciation toward him.  
  
On my birthday, he'd always get me a huge present, and come over bright and early to make sure he was the first one to wish me happy birthday. He'd always throw a surprise party, even though it wasn't much of a surprise anymore. And on his birthday? I'd give him the first thing that looked cool and was under $10. I'd say happy birthday only if he reminded me it was his birthday.  
  
How come I underappreciated him so much?  
  
The ride up was silent. Not even Matt stirred. It was so creepy, like one of those sad movies where someone dies.  
  
It seemed like hours for the elevator to reach level twelve. But when it did, I got out, and looked for his room. 1287. My eyes scanned everywhere for it, and I ran down hallways like a runaway criminal, trying to find it.  
  
And then I saw it.  
  
I closed my eyes. This was it. I froze outside the door, peering in. I didn't want to go in. It would hurt too much.  
  
"Go, honey." My father urged.  
  
I took a deep breath and stepped in. 


	18. Never Let Go

Chapter 18: Never Let Go  
  
A/N: Wow, I think if I work hard enough, I may just finish this story today. Well, it'll definitely be finished by Wednesday, I tell you that much. I think you guys will enjoy this chapter. I certainly had a fun time writing it.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"Gordo?" I asked, opening my eyes.  
  
As expected, he didn't answer.  
  
I walked over to the side of his bed and gasped. Gordo was all bandaged up. I touch his cheek, one of the only spots that didn't have white bandages on it. I couldn't help it anymore. I couldn't hold it in. I broke down and started bawling.  
  
"Why you, Gordo?" I whispered.  
  
I crouched down so I was more level with him, and touched his hand. He didn't move. I couldn't believe this was happening. I shook my head and buried in his arm, letting the cast soak up my tears.  
  
I slipped my ring off and put it on his finger. I felt I had to do that. I felt that it would make him feel better.  
  
I stared at him. He was so vulnerable. His eyelids were closed, and a peaceful look was on his face. I felt like holding him forever and never letting go. Why, why oh why did this have to happen? I loved him so much that I couldn't bare to see him hurt.  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
I loved Gordo?  
  
I started crying even harder. "Yes, I do." I murmured softly, running a hand through his hair.  
  
I just sat there next to him for several minutes, sobbing and caressing his hair. My family was nowhere in sight. It was just me and Gordo. I started to tremble.  
  
'Why?' I wondered. 'Why?'  
  
It couldn't take it anymore. I kissed him on the cheek, drowning him in my tears. I slowly brushed my lips against his, and I could've sworn I felt Gordo shiver.  
  
Kissing Gordo. The number one reason I didn't want to do the play. Was I insane?  
  
I continued to kiss him over and over, caking my lips in his blood, hoping he would get up. But he didn't budge. I sighed and rested my head on his chest. Did it really take this much for me to realize I loved him? Oh, the things I would do to see his loving azure eyes again.  
  
I wept for what seemed like hours.  
  
I eventually ran out of tears. I soon grew tired, and fell asleep right there, on Gordo's chest, holding his hand.  
  
***  
  
"Honey?" I heard someone's voice, and someone shaking my shoulder. "Honey, get up."  
  
I sat up. It was my mother.  
  
"Gordo... is he okay?" I asked, looking around.  
  
She shook her head. "They don't know."  
  
I bit my lip to help me from crying. But then again, why shouldn't I cry? I had a right to cry. Gordo was in the hospital, unconscious and they didn't know he'd get better. There's not a better reason to cry, if you ask me.  
  
I let the tears stream out all over again. "I miss him." I admitted, looking at him sympathetically.  
  
Mom smiled weakly. "I know you do."  
  
"David?" I heard Gordo's dad's voice fill up the room. Gordo's parents had arrived from that important meeting in L.A.  
  
I looked at the ground as I got up from my chair, and let go of his hand. "H, Mr. Gordon." I said through my tears.  
  
He looked at me kindheartedly. "Hello, Lizzie."  
  
I shook my head. "He hasn't moved, Mr. Gordon. They don't know if he's going to get better! It-" I took a deep breath. "Gordo's hurt!" I wailed.  
  
A tear spark Mrs. Gordon's eye. "My baby..."  
  
"Come on, Lizzie." Mom whispered in my ear. "We have to go."  
  
"No..." My voice trailed off as my mother dragged me out of the room. "Bye, Gordo." I whispered as I exited.  
  
I walked down the hallway and into the visitor's area, where Dad and Matt were waiting for us.  
  
"Is he okay?" Matt asked.  
  
That just made me break out in even more tears.  
  
"It's all right, Lizzie." My mom shushed me.  
  
Right before we got onto the elevator, I remembered something.  
  
"My ring!" I exclaimed, dashing toward the room again. 'Any excuse to see him again.' I thought.  
  
I walked in and saw Mr. and Mrs. Gordon weeping silently in the corner of the room. I didn't think they heard me enter. I edged my way slowly to the bed, where Gordo lay. I slipped the ring off his finger, and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips before once again walking toward the door.  
  
"Wait, Lizzie!" I heard Gordo cry.  
  
A/N: Hehehe, I'm so evil! ^_^ 


	19. The Truth

Chapter 19: The Truth  
  
A/N: PLEASE READ BEFORE READING!!  
  
The last chapter! *bawls* I don't want it to end! I've gotten very attached to this story!!  
  
I'm serious, I didn't stretch this chapter out for so long because I was greedy for reviews, or that I was just pure evil. No, I actually tried VERY hard to finish it on Monday, but I wasn't able to. So sue me.  
  
You know that I wrote this chapter three times before I was satisfied with it? It took me hours (and days), but it was worth it. In one, she doesn't hear him, and they don't get together until the next day. In the other one, she did what you guys would have expected her to do; spin around and all the gushy stuff happened. But this seemed better. *winks*  
  
But seriously, I can't believe how you guys could be so dense! Didn't you understand *why* nothing made sense in the past chapters? I can't believe not even one person figured it out. You just kept telling me how it didn't seem reasonable. Next time, think harder! *grins* A writer writes stuff for a reason.  
  
Well, go on, don't just sit there, read it! I know you're dying from suspense! Oh, and this is REALLY long (longer than all my other chapters, at least), so enjoy! ^_~  
  
Oh, and I suggest you turn off all music or anything else that might make noise (like a sibling) while you read it. It's very romantic, and I want you to read it very thoroughly with emotion. So not even ballad songs would work. Silence. No distractions. Okay? I was writing this while listening to a variety of songs, from Come Clean to Senorita to Ignition, and I'm telling you, it gets on your nerves. Not even LMNT's 'Juliet' works. Just a little tip.  
  
Here goes nothing...  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"Lizzie!" I heard someone exclaim in my ear and felt shaking my shoulder like thunder. "Lizzie!"  
  
I opened my eyes carefully, not sure of what I was to see. Where was I? Bright lights, lots of people, blue walls... it definitely didn't seem like the hospital. And what bout Gordo? Was he okay? Had he survived? Wasn't he calling my name? What had happened?  
  
"Gordo!" I cried. "Where's Gordo?" I said, getting up, and looking.  
  
I recognized the place now. I was in the dressing room at the performance. There were people swarming all around me, looking this way and that way, trying to put on their makeup and slipping on costumes, chatting merrily about the play.  
  
Huh?  
  
How did I get here? Did I somehow go back in time?  
  
I looked at who was shaking my shoulder. It was Kate. "Wha..." I mumbled. What was *she* doing here? What was I doing here, for that matter? This was so odd. What the heck happened?  
  
"Gordo?" Kate looked bewildered. "He's probably backstage, ready to go in. But Lizzie, you have to get ready! The play starts in twenty minutes!" She rolled her eyes at me.  
  
What the...? Twenty minutes? The play should've ended hours ago... wait a second.  
  
GORDO WAS *WHERE*!?  
  
"Gordo's here!?" I exclaimed. "He's not in the hospital, experiencing a coma?"  
  
Kate looked at me as if I had gone berserk. "Uh, no..."  
  
I gasped as I came to a realization. "Oh, my god!"  
  
It was a dream! All of it! Gordo was alive and well, right here at Hillridge Jr. High School. He had never been hit by some speeding car. He had never gotten into a coma. He had been here right from the beginning. He was still here for me to tell him that I loved him. I had a chance to tell him. It wasn't too late!  
  
Gordo was still Romeo!  
  
Oh, wow.  
  
"What is going on with you?" Kate said, raising her eyebrows. "I better go tell Mr. Dig that you're not sane enough to be Juliet..."  
  
I didn't listen to the rest of her sentence. I was already bolting out the door, and onto stage right. I pushed through the crowd and asked every person in sight if they had seen Gordo. None of them had. And then Larry said,  
  
"He's on the other side of the stage."  
  
Oh, god.  
  
I picked up my dress so I wouldn't trip and started running toward stage left. "Gordo!" I called. "Gordo!"  
  
He was nowhere in sight.  
  
I was loosing my mind over this. He had to be here if it was a dream! Then where was he?  
  
"DAVID ZEPHYR GORDON!" I screamed, running back and forth, my eyes darting around. No one cold here me. It was too loud.  
  
And then I spotted him, in a corner, waiting patiently. I swear my heart skipped a beat when I saw him nervously run his hand though his hair. It brought tears of joy to my eyes but just simply seeing him there, alive.  
  
I ran toward him "Gordo!" I yelled.  
  
This time, since I was close to him, he turned around, and smiled nervously. "Hey, Lizzie. Ready for this?"  
  
I blinked. I was just a foot away from him. I stepped one step closer to make sure he was really there. I flung my arms around him and embraced him in a huge hug.  
  
It was him. The real him. Standing, conscious.  
  
Then I put a hand to his cheek, and kissed him. Hard. Passionately. In front of everyone. I deepened the kiss by pulling him closer to me, and running my finger through his hair. At first he didn't kiss back, but eventually he caught on and wrapped his arms around my waist, and pressed hard.  
  
He was here. Alive. In my arms. Kissing me.  
  
I was in heaven.  
  
***  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
We didn't break apart for some time. We just stood there, as the play script would've said, 'romantically intertwined'. I couldn't believe this. What on earth happened? Why was Lizzie kissing me all of a sudden?  
  
What about Ethan? What about all those things she said about kissing me? I didn't get it. Although I was clearly enjoying this, I couldn't help but wonder what this was for. Did she finally figure it out? Had Ethan broken up with her?  
  
Man, she was a really good kisser.  
  
Before I could think anything else, he tongue somehow slipped into my mouth. Oh, god. This was too much too take. What amazing thing did I do that she was doing this to me? First she rips my heart out and tears it up into pieces, and suddenly... this?  
  
I was having a nervous breakdown. But I tried not to think. Moments like this only happened once in a lifetime. And that's when all of the weirder thoughts began.  
  
Was her lipgloss vanilla or strawberry? Whatever it was, it was very sweet. Maybe blueberry... I could never tell. It was just so... Lizzie.  
  
I smelled the fresh scent of her hair. Mango, I think. I could never figure out what that was. It was just so... Lizzie.  
  
Was I insane?  
  
WAS I KISSING LIZZIE!?  
  
This could not be happening. It was probably another one of those freakazoid dreams that I wake up from and wish I were dead. But never once, in all my dreams, had the kiss felt so *real*. It always *felt* like a dream. This time, it just... felt like it was actually happening.  
  
I happily toyed around with her strawberry blonde hair as she started tickling the back of my neck. Whoa, this girl was serious. I swear, we must have been that was for ten minutes when she finally broke away from me and started crying.  
  
"Gordo... I love you." She cried, burying her head in my shoulder. "Tell me you love me too."  
  
What was she talking about... this was just so doggone confusing.  
  
She loved me. Well, there you go. This was one hundred percent a dream. This couldn't be real.  
  
Who the heck cared? I could make the best out of it while it lasted.  
  
"I... I love you, Lizzie." I smiled.  
  
She hugged me tightly, and started kissing my neck. In front of everyone. She had gone absolutely mad.  
  
That's what I loved about her.  
  
This dream was turning into a painful one. I knew I'd soon wake up, and cry myself a river from it.  
  
I sighed. "Lizzie, just put me out of my misery. Pinch me." I said sadly, heartbroken that this wonderful dream was going to end.  
  
She looked confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Just do it, Lizzie... the more you love me, the more hut I'm going to get." I said.  
  
"Okay... if you say..." She pinched me hard.  
  
I expected to be in bed, mad at myself for ever ending such a great dream, but I was still there, backstage, with Lizzie still clinging to me as if I were her life. But if this wasn't a dream... then.... no, it couldn't be-  
  
Could it?  
  
"You mean... you really did just kiss me?" I said, sputtering.  
  
She nodded, and touched my cheek once again.  
  
She had. I knew she had. She had told me she loved me. She'd French kissed me in front of the whole class.  
  
"Why?"  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
We sat down in the corner where no one could see us and I explained everything to him. How Ethan had stood me up, how I'd dreamed about him in the hospital, how mean Mr. Dig was being, how incredibly miserable I was... and you know what?  
  
He said he loved me too.  
  
He told me about how long he had wanted me, and how much it pained him to see me with Ethan, and how he was losing his mind. And he said it in a way that didn't even make me feel guilty, with his soft, sweet voice, and his gentle eyes... but finally, I broke down.  
  
"Gordo... I'm so sorry." I said, tears streaming out of my eyes. "I took you for granted. I'll never do that, ever again. I cross my heart. I just want you to know that-"  
  
He put a finger to my lips, cradled my chin in his hands, and kissed me softly. "Shhh. Lizzie, the performance starts in about five minutes, so you better get ready..."  
  
The performance!? How could I have forgotten? I was so caught up in telling Gordo everything that I had totally forgotten that we still had they play! I blushed and smiled at him and rushed to the dressing room to fix my hair and makeup.  
  
I sighed with happiness when I looked in the mirror. Gordo was alive, I loved him, he loved me... everything was perfect. And now we had this play, a romantic tale about two lovers, to perform. Could life possibly get any better?  
  
***  
  
(A/N: Sorry for the sudden changes in POV.)  
  
Gordo POV  
  
Scene three. The one scene I hadn't rehearsed with Lizzie. The only scene (well, excluding the last scene) that I actually *wanted* to rehearse. I smiled as it started. Lizzie was putting all she had into this, I could tell. Her hands were once again in my hair. She had no idea how much I loved that.  
  
I didn't really feel like we were actually on a stage, making out in front of all of our friends and family. It felt like out little own Romeo and Juliet world, where we were the only ones who existed.  
  
It was spontaneous. I truly felt like she was my Juliet, and I was her Romeo, the way she kissed me. I still couldn't believe that dream she had. It was so horrible! But I smiled to myself, knowing if she hadn't had that nightmare, this one moment of pure bliss would have never come.  
  
We went through the play so smoothly, you'd think we were actually the real people. Lizzie did a wonderful job in her part, and she snuck in little kisses where she thought might have been necessary, but weren't in the script. Mr. Dig seemed to notice this, and once I caught his eye, and he winked.  
  
The last scene was miraculous. I knew I was supposed to be dead, but I couldn't help but have a little smile creep up my face once Lizzie died on me.  
  
Everyone applauded, and the curtain closed, and once it did, I asked Lizzie a rhetorical question.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie... um... will you be my Juliet?"  
  
She started giggling, and fell into my shoulder. "Only if you're my Romeo." She managed to say.  
  
I started laughing with her. "Deal."  
  
And I pulled her close and we kissed once again, finally, as a true Romeo and Juliet.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
A/N: OMG, I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed and read the story. And to you guys who have been with this story since April 13th, I bet you're sad to see it end. (Yeah right.) But I really loved writing this story, and I hope you liked reading it. I'm sorry if it was rushed... I wanted to post it so you guys wouldn't kill me. ^_~  
  
A note to certain people (you know who you are), I expect very long, heartfelt reviews. The rest of you, a "OMG, THIS IS SO GOOD" would work. LOL. I'd be surprised if *anyone* reviewed this.  
  
R/R please! Ciao! ^_^ 


End file.
